


Ghoul Omens

by SpicyKankri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aziraphale is Azra Fell in this fanfic, Aziraphale runs a bookshop, Crowley (Good Omens) has ADHD, Crowley and Aziraphale are already married, Crowley runs a coffee shop inside the bookshop, M/M, Maggot Husbands, Theres a few ocs but they aren't important to the plot, Witchfinder army is a part of the ccg, and a ccg officer that crowley kidnapped and forced to watch the wedding, and the priest who was there, ineffable husbands, only they know, some tokyo ghoul characters will also appear in this, the Them are part of the ccg, their bosses dont know though, they just exist as sort of background characters, they tell their respective bosses that theyre "keeping an eye" on the enemy ghoul gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKankri/pseuds/SpicyKankri
Summary: In the 15th ward of Tokyo, it is well known that there are two rival ghoul groups, the Angels, and the Demons. Collectively, both groups own the entire 15th ward, they simply allow other ghouls to hunt on their territory. However, both groups want to run the entire ward. The Demons have a plan. Kidnap a Dove. Turn them into a one-eyed ghoul. Set them loose in the CCG building and let them starve, forcing them to attack. Storm the CCG building, forcing the Angels to protect their territory. Whichever group wins, gets the 15th ward. The plan was almost perfect, if it weren't for a certain ghoul named Azra Fell taking pity on the Dove and teaching him how to live as a ghoul with the help of Anthony J Crowley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the rewritten first chapter, go to chapter 3. This chapter is pretty bad as a first chapter.

Adam awoke with a yelp. The last thing he remembered was the eyes of a ghoul. He looked around, and noticed he was in the CCG hospital area. He sighed. Somebody must have found him and killed the ghoul that attacked him.

How long had he been asleep?

His stomach growled and he grabbed it, feeling a sudden pain. He lifted his shirt and saw some stitches. The door slammed open, causing Adam to jump and look up. He saw his friends, Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale staring at him, worry on their faces before shifting to glee. Pepper ran at him, wrapping her arms around him, Brian and Wensleydale then following suit.

"You idiot! I thought you had died! Never worry me like that again!" Pepper yelled, hugging him tight.

"Haha... Yea, sorry about that." Adam said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He wrapped his arms around her.

**What is that delicious smell?**

His stomach let out a vicious snarl, begging to be fed, and Adam could feel his mouth watering. Pepper released him and laughed.

"Sounds like you need something to eat, I'll get one of the nurses to grab you some food." Pepper said with a grin, before running off, dragging Brian and Wensleydale along with her. After everyone else had left, Adam looked at his face in a mirror that was next to his bed and felt himself grow sick. Staring back at him was one normal eye, and one ghoul eye. He yelped and fell out of the hospital bed, groaning in pain as he hit the floor. He forced himself to stand up and look in the reflection again, hoping he had just been seeing things. There it was, still staring at him.

"No. No no no no no no no. This can't be real. I must be dreaming." He whispered, and covering his mouth and forcing himself not to vomit at the mere sight of a ghoul eye. He slapped his hand over the eye and ran. He couldn't stay here! Not anymore. Tears leaked from his eyes as he ran. This can't be real, right? It's just a nightmare. He had long since left the CCG building and was running along the street, people staring at him as he sped past, yet he didn't care. He tripped and fell, scraping his knees. He forced himself back up and tried to run again when he bumped into a friendly looking older man with curly blond hair, causing Adam to fall back once again. 

"Oh dear. Are you alright?" The stranger said, reaching out a hand to help Adam up. Without thinking, Adam removed his hand from his eye and took the kind stranger's hand, standing up. He looked at the friendly man, who's eyes traveled to Adam's ghoul eye and widened. Adam gasped, and covered his eye again, ready to make a run for it when the kind man grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby shop.

**He smells odd. He doesn't smell as delicious as everyone else.**

Adam tried to get away from the older man, but he was stronger than he looked. 

"Anthony, my dear! Please get some coffee quickly! With the special sugar! " The stranger said, pulling Adam to the back of the bookshop. Adam continued to struggle to get away, terrified of what this man was going to do with him.

"Got it Angel." A male voice came from the back, as the smell of coffee hit Adam.

"Let me go!" Adam growled, removing his hand from his eye in an attempt to intimidate the man. 

"I'm simply trying to help you. Oh.. I suppose I should have introduced myself first. My name is Ezra Fell. I'm a ghoul, just like you." The stranger, Ezra said.

"Ghoul!?" Adam spluttered.

"I'm not a ghoul!" He said, trying once again to free himself from Ezra's grip, but the older man just sat him down in a chair, as another man, this one with dark red hair, handed him a cup of coffee.

"Your eye says otherwise." The red haired man, Anthony, as Ezra had called him earlier, said. 

"But... I can't be a ghoul... I wasn't before..." Adam said, staring at the coffee before taking a cautious sip, surprise filling him as the coffee tasted like **the best thing he ever had**. He didn't understand why it tasted so good, but something in him begged him to drink it all. So he did.

"Then what were you before?" Ezra asked, slightly confused.

"A CCG officer, so obviously human." Adam said, rolling his eyes. Anthony and Ezra simultaneously let out a gasp.

"So they're going for Plan A." Anthony whispered, causing both Adam and Ezra to look at him with questioning glances.

"What is Plan A my dear?" Ezra said, gently laying a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Plan Armageddon. The Demons' plan to kidnap a Dove, turn him into a one eyed ghoul and let him go mad with hunger in the CCG building causing him to go rampant and attack. After he's attacked, we were going to go in, knowing the Angel's would have to come and fight us for being on your guys' territory. It's supposed to wipe out both the CCG and one of the groups, so whoever wins gets to run this ward." Anthony explained.

"But I'm a human! I can't become a ghoul!" Adam cried out. Ezra looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry kid, but you're a ghoul now." Anthony said, shrugging.

"But... how?" Adam said, tears dripping once again.

Ezra ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, but Anthony is right. You are a ghoul now. But don't worry! We can help you to learn how to live life as a ghoul!" Ezra said, trying to cheer up the young investigator.

"We can?" Anthony questioned.

"Yes. We can, and we will." Ezra said, with an affirming nod.

"Really, Angel? We've got enough on our hands to we really need to babysit an investigator-turned-ghoul?" Anthony groaned.

"Yes! He needs our help! If we don't help him, then Plan A will succeed and everything we have will be gone!" Ezra said, spinning to face the red head.

"Fine." Anthony sighed, rolling his odd yellow eyes.

"Wait hold on, during your explanation, you said that you are part of the Demons and he," Adam pointed as Ezra before continuing, "is part of the Angels. Aren't you guys supposed to... I don't know, hate each other?" Adam said, confused.

"Ah, well I suppose we're supposed to but," Ezra started, but was interrupted by Anthony.

"We said fuck that and got married." He said with a coy grin, wrapping his arm around Ezra, holding up his husband's hand to show his wedding ring and pulling up the necklace under his shirt to show his own wedding ring.

"Yes, well, it took quite a bit of time before that point." Ezra said with a slight chuckle. Adam felt his heart swell, yet felt confused. He had learnt that ghouls were heartless monsters that only cared about themselves, yet here was two ghouls who clearly cared for each other immensely. His stomach interrupted his thoughts with a loud growl.

"Ah! Of course, you must be hungry! Come with!" Ezra said, grabbing Adam and pulling him into the back room of the coffee shop, then pulling him into a dark and cold basement.

**It smells so delicious in here.**

Adam's mouth watered as his stomach growled once again. Ezra grabbed a package of meat and handed it to Adam. 

**I'm so hungry. Need to eat. I need to eat. This meat... I want to eat it.**

Adam lost control of his own body, ripping open the package and sinking his teeth into the bloody meat.

**Delicious! This is so good! I want more! More more more more!**

He finished the slab of meat within seconds, and grabbed the second one that Ezra was holding out for him, tearing into it yet again.

**So... good...**

Adam realized what he just did and jumped away from the bloody floor, frantically wiping him mouth, eyes wide in fear and disgust. 

"Oh my... You really were quite hungry. Well. Now you're all fed, you can come upstairs and wash up if you'd like." Ezra said kindly

_He's a ghoul. I should kill him. He needs to die. _

**But I'm a ghoul now too, right?**

"Come on kid, you can't just stand there." Anthony said, snapping Adam out of his thoughts.

"Uh.. yeah, alright... Um.. thank... you, I suppose." The young investigator said, rubbing his arm.

_Ghouls or not, they're being nice to me. I can't kill them. Not now, at least._

Ezra smiled at him and lead him upstairs.

"You can't go around wearing those hospital clothes. Tell me what size of shirt and pants you wear and I'll get Anthony to grab you some new clothes for you to wear after your shower." Ezra said, showing Adam into the apartment that was above the bookstore, and leading him to the bathroom. After Adam told him his clothes sizes he laid some fresh bath towels and left Adam to clean himself up.

"You really sure this is a good idea Angel? He still is a Dove, he might kill us." Anthony said worriedly.

"It's better than leaving him on his own." Ezra huffed, handing Anthony a note with information about what to buy Adam.

Anthony sighed. Ezra was right, if they had left Adam to fend for himself, everything they've built up to this point would be destroyed, and there was no way Anthony would allow anyone to take him away from his Angel.


	2. Restart

I'm going to be restarting this fanfic because I didn't really like how I originally started it. I'll leave the first chapter up until I can reintegrate it (but edited to be better) into the new storyline. This time it'll start before Adam becomes a ghoul, rather than after. Also, you may have noticed in the first chapter, Aziraphale is called Ezra Fell, well I'm changing it to Azra Z Fell so the bookshop can still be called A. Z. Fell and Co.


	3. Restart: Chapter 1

Adam sighed. He stretched, leaving the CCG office after a long day of mostly paperwork. Well, he also got a new assignment, but that wasn't really important. After all, he and the rest of the Them were supposed to keep an eye on the coffee shop/book store that he always went to! Adam knew there was no way the kind men running those stores were ghouls. No, Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley definitely weren't ghouls. After all, ghouls were heartless monsters, right? Adam sighed as he pushed open the door to the book store, smiling as the smell of books and coffee hit his nose. He headed to the back, waving at Mr. Fell as he passed by. He smiled as he saw Mr. Crowley, who grinned back and immediately started making his usual order, coffee with 2 milk and 3 sugars. Adam walked up to the counter, leaning on it with a sigh.

"Hard day at work?" Mr. Crowley asked as he made Adam's coffee.

"Well, not so much a hard day, more so a boring day. All paperwork." Adam complained. Mr. Crowley let out a noise that sounded like a mix of disgust and amusement.

"Yea. I bloody hate paperwork." Mr. Crowley said.

"You work at a coffee shop, how much paperwork do you get." Adam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant at my old job, before I started working here." Mr. Crowley said, waving a hand dismissively. 

"Ah, that makes more sense." Adam nodded. A noise from behind Mr. Crowley startled him, causing both Mr. Crowley and Adam to look at the perpetrator of the noise. A young man, most likely the same age as Adam, with chin length brown hair came down from the apartment above the two stores. The other man noticed Adam with surprise.

"Da- Mr. Crowley, you didn't tell me there was customers!" The stranger said, pulling his hair back into a ponytail and throwing on an apron.

"Warlock how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Mr. Crowley, it makes me feel old!" Mr. Crowley growled. Warlock rolled his eyes.

"You are old Crowley. Why can't I just call you by your first name then?" Warlock grumbled.

"Only Azra gets to call me my first name." Mr. Crowley said.

"Wow! Mr. Crowley,"

"Don't call me Mr."

"I didn't expect you to hire anyone else to work here. I thought it'd just be you and Mr. Fell running the place!" Adam said, holding out his hand for Warlock to shake.

"I'm Adam Young, I'm a regular here. I work for the CCG so you guys never have to worry about ghouls coming and hurting you." He said, grinning. Warlock took his hand, shooting a strange look at Crowley, yet he shook Adam's hand anyway.

"I'm Warlock Dowling." Warlock said, releasing Adam's hand. Crowley pushed Adam's coffee over to him before pulling Warlock to the side to talk about something. Probably coffee. Adam couldn't hear them, and he didn't try to because he knew that eavesdropping was rude. He took a sip of his coffee, smiling. Broken Halo always had the best coffee, and it was great to come into A. Z. Fell and Co. Book Store to buy a book then sit down with an amazing cup of coffee. Crowley walked back along with Warlock, who started washing used mugs. Adam finished his coffee and handed Crowley the exact right amount, as he always did, before saying a polite goodbye to both Crowley and Warlock. He waved goodbye to Mr. Fell before leaving the store. He had only walked a few seconds before he came face to face with a ghoul.

"Oh perfect, he'z right here, all ready for uz" The masked ghoul said with a strange buzz to their words. Adam's eyes widened, and he went to click the button to summon his quinque when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head everything suddenly went dark.


	4. Restart: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw in this Beelzebub is named Bee and goes by they/them pronouns. I originally had them going by ze/zir but they/them is easier.

The first thing Azra smelled when the door opened again was human blood. He looked over to see Bee, one of the higher ups in the Demon group. He waved to them, pretending that he didn't know that Bee was a part of the Demons. Bee stiffly waved back before heading over to talk to Crowley. 

"Who iz that?" Bee asked, pointing at Warlock and staring at Crowley, displeased.

"Oh that's just my helper, Warlock. What's up Bee?" Crowley said.

"I'll tell you "What'z up" when thiz... helper... of yourz leavez." Bee said, shooing Warlock away with their hands.

"Yea, uh, Warlock go help Mr. Fell stack books or something." Crowley said. Warlock ran off and Bee sat down at one of the chairs in front of the counter.

"Armageddon iz beginning. Of courze, thiz iz thankz to your help, or elze I wouldn't be telling you right now." They buzzed.

"What do you mean thanks to my help?" Crowley questioned.

"Oh, you know, that Dove that uzed to come here all the time. He'z going to be our Antichrizt." Bee said.

"Oh, that's... that's great! Uh, glad I could help." Crowley said, plastering a fake grin on his face.

"Yezzzz. It iz great. Zoon we will defeat the Angelz and rule the fifteenth ward. Well, anyway, I have to leave. Goodbye, Crowley." Bee said, standing up and walking out without another word. Crowley let out a groan.

"What did Bee want to talk about Da- Cro- Dad?" Warlock said, after pausing to make sure nobody else was in the shop before he said Dad.

"Armageddon. It's happening." Crowley said, causing Azra to gasp and Warlock to look confused.

"What do you mean by Armageddon?" Warlock asked, looking confusedly at his adoptive fathers.

"The Demon's plan to take over the entire fifteenth ward. They want a big battle between the CCG, the Demons and the Angels. They're going to turn Adam into a ghoul." Crowley said.

"Adam!?" Azra started before getting interrupted. 

"Adam!? They got Adam?" Warlock exclaimed, shock on his face.

"Yep. They're going to turn him into a ghoul and wait for him to starve himself so he goes crazy and kills everyone in sight." Crowley nodded solemnly. Warlock's eyes widened.

"That's... That's so cruel. A ghoul's hunger is terrible..." Warlock muttered, remembering his time before Crowley and Azra found him. His parent had been killed by the CCG and Warlock was still too young to hunt on his own. Even though it was so long ago, Warlock could still remember the pain of his hunger, like it was eating him from the inside out. Azra's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Well, we could always help him out." He suggested.

"How so?" Crowley asked.

"We find him after they've let him go, then we teach him how to live as a ghoul." Azra said with a smile. Crowley was about to argue back when the bell over the bookshop door rang. Azra ran back to his desk and smiled seeing the familiar two ghouls appear through the door.

"Why hello there, Ken, Hinami! How are you two today?" Azra said cheerfully, smiling at the one-eyed ghoul and his younger 'sister' (Hinami said that Ken is her brother, yet Ken told Azra that they aren't actually blood related.)

"Hi Mr. Fell! I'm doing good! Me and big brother wanted to get some books!" Hinami said with a big smile on her face. Ken nodded, a smaller smile on his face.

"Well alright then! Would you like me to find you some books you'd like while you two have some of Mr. Crowley's famous coffee?" Azra said with a grin.

"Azra stop calling me Mr. Crowley, you're making everyone else call me Mr. Crowley." Crowley groaned, yet he and Warlock set to making two black coffees. Hinami giggled as she and Ken went to go sit down. 

"Hello! You're new here, right? I'm Hinami and this is my big brother Ken. He's a ghoul even though he doesn't smell like one." Hinami grinned as she introduced herself and Ken to Warlock.

"Well hello there Hinami! I'm Warlock, and I'm Mr. Crowley's helper." Warlock said as Crowley groaned about being called Mr. Crowley again.

"Well, since we've seen that it's just Ken and Hinami, perhaps we could go back to our previous conversation?" Azra said as he came up with a few books in his hands.

"Yes. Perhaps we should." Crowley agreed.

"Whats going on?" Ken asked.

"The Demons. They're trying to wipe out the Doves in this ward, which wouldn't be all that bad if it weren't for the fact that they also want to wipe out all the Angels, and by wiping out all the Doves, a whole bunch more Doves will be sent in afterward." Warlock explained.

"And how are they going to do that?" Ken questioned.

"They're making an artificial one-eyed ghoul, one who is also a Dove. They're going to send him back and wait for him to go crazy with hunger." Crowley said, Ken and Hinami's eyes widening.

"Oh my god. That... That's horrible! Especially since he's CCG. It was hard enough for me to get used to the idea of eating humans, but a Dove? He's just..." Ken stopped.

"He's just going to let himself starve. And that's exactly what the demons want." Crowley said.

"You guys gotta help him!" Hinami said, grabbing the sleeve of Crowley's jacket.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's a Dove..." Crowley said, finding it hard to say no to the young girl.

"You gotta. He's not gonna be a dove anymore, he's gonna be just like big brother, and I wouldn't have let big brother starve." She said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine. We won't let him starve himself." Crowley said, hardly believing that those words were coming out of his mouth.

"Really?" Warlock and Azra asked simultaniously.

"Yea, yea. I'll help him. Sure. Whatever." Crowley sighed.

"Oh wonderful, I thought I would have to force you to help him." Azra said, clapping his hands together with glee. Hinami and Ken finished up their coffees and picked up the books Azra had found for them. Azra followed them as they went to pay.

"Dad... you know... you get really soft when it comes to little kids." Warlock said with a smirk, looking at Crowley.

"Oh, shut up." Crowley grumbled, grabbing the coffee mugs and setting about washing them. Warlock just laughed as he went up to the doors after Ken and Hinami left, switching the sign to closed and locking the door. After a bit of cleaning up, Azra, Warlock and Crowley all headed upstairs to get some much needed rest. After all, soon their going to have a one-eyed ghoul to worry about.


End file.
